The Adventures of Severus Snape's Personal Life
by Snapes-Dungeon-Playmate
Summary: A rather humorous look at the Potions Master's personal life with a fellow Professor and their active life while having a relationship. CONTAINS CP. RomanceHumor. Read and review please!
1. The Unruly Gryffindor

The Unruly Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the girl, no one else, unfortunately.... you'd  
  
think JKR could just share Snape!!  
  
WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT If this offends you, DO NOT READ. If you are under age DO NOT READ.  
  
A girl wearing a Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor patch on her  
  
robes nervously twisted a strand of her light brown hair around her  
  
finger. Her gray eyes, flecked with gold, studied the floor of  
  
Professor Snape's office. Professor Snape sat behind his desk, his  
  
arms folded over his chest, watching the nervous girl standing in  
  
front of him with a look of disgust and disdain. "You Gryffindors are  
  
all alike. No regard whatsoever for rules; thinking you are better  
  
than anyone else, making you exempt from regulations." The girl  
  
continued to look at the floor; how she hated Professor Snape! He was  
  
so... mean. Almost cruel; and worse yet, he seemed to enjoy making  
  
others miserable. "YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU MISS  
  
RAMSEY!" Snape shouted. She quickly looked up, not wanting to incur  
  
more of his wrath than necessary. "Four times in the past week I have  
  
found you in violation of the rules. I have taken points, reported  
  
you to Professor McGonagall and given you various detentions. You are  
  
been nothing but a disturbance and a nuisance since the school year  
  
has started." Her temper flared; he was a teacher, he shouldn't be  
  
able to call her names. "Maybe you're just prejudiced," she said  
  
bravely. Snape quickly stood, his 6'2 frame towering over her 5 foot  
  
frame, rage visible on his face. "ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME?" She  
  
knew she had gone too far; as much as she tried not to, she felt  
  
scared. "No sir," she whispered. "You are a sixth year student; you  
  
should be beyond the point of breaking rules that you have known  
  
since your arrival here. Entering the restricted section of the  
  
library, being out of the school after dark without permission or  
  
supervision, breaking into the kitchens at night, wandering the  
  
corridors, breaking into the teachers lounge to name a few of your  
  
many infractions. Frankly Miss Ramsey, you are not a good student and  
  
certainly not an asset to this school; even that blasted Potter has  
  
not broken as many rules as you have. Your involvement with the  
  
Weasley twins and their endless pranks is disgraceful; another thing  
  
that is disgraceful is your work in my class. You've melted almost as  
  
many cauldrons as Longbottom and I have not received any of the  
  
homework assignments I have given you since this year started three  
  
months ago."  
  
Professor Snape continued to rant and rave, but even when he made  
  
false accusations, she didn't dare to say anything. He had never  
  
lectured her this long before and was rather afraid he was going to  
  
expel her. "I have decided that you are beyond the restrictions and  
  
detentions that have previously been given, as they seem to have no  
  
effect on you. I believe it is time to resort to something more  
  
serious." She couldn't help but shudder at his dark statement,  
  
accompanied by the look on his face. "Are you going to expel me  
  
sir?" She asked softly, almost afraid of the answer. Snape stared at  
  
her for a moment, enjoying watching her squirm under his harsh  
  
gaze. "Unfortunately the headmaster does not think your antics are  
  
harmful enough to warrant expulsion; if I had my way however, you'd  
  
be on train this very moment." Her eyes grew wide; if she wasn't  
  
expelled, what was he going to do? "The headmaster has given me  
  
permission to use a somewhat outdated method to correct your childish  
  
actions, and am sure that this will be much more unpleasant for you."  
  
She started to shake; was he going to send her to Filch to be hung up  
  
by her thumbs?  
  
"Have you ever been spanked Miss Ramsey?" Her heart stopped; had  
  
Snape seriously just asked her that question. "AN ANSWER MISS  
  
RAMSEY!" he thundered. "No, sir," she whispered. Snape shook his  
  
head. "I have a feeling I wouldn't see you in my office so often if  
  
they had. Now I want you to turn around Miss Ramsey, and lean over  
  
the desk." She started to panic. "You can't spank me sir!" A  
  
malicious smirk appeared on Snape's face. "I can and I will Miss  
  
Ramsey. Do not make this harder on yourself than it need be. Now do  
  
as I asked." She stood there petrified, wanting to believe that this  
  
was all some sort of horrible nightmare. "NOW!" Snape shouted. She  
  
wanted to run, but she was stuck to the floor. "Fine, if you insist  
  
upon acting like a child, than you shall be punished like a child,"  
  
he growled. He grabbed her arm, pulling her over to him. Before she  
  
could find her voice to protest, Snape sat in his straight backed,  
  
armless desk chair and effortlessly pulled the petite girl over his  
  
lap.  
  
"Wait! Please don't! I swear I'll never do anything again, just let  
  
me go!" "That time has passed Miss Ramsey; your pathetic cries for  
  
mercy shall not save you," Snape told her as he wrapped his left arm  
  
around her waist, securing her position over his lap. Her feet could  
  
not touch the floor and her face was very close to the floor. She  
  
felt Snape lift her robe out of the way and she began to struggle.  
  
Snape's hold was too strong for her to get away; he raised his right  
  
hand high and brought it down hard on her bottom, still covered by  
  
her skirt. She gasped at the pain and tried harder to get away. Snape  
  
swatted her again. "Ow!" she shouted. She tried to keep quiet as a  
  
dozen hard, stinging swats landed on her bottom, but was not able to  
  
keep from yelling. Snape stopped after the first dozen swats and  
  
lifted her skirt. Her face blushed dark red as she felt him lift her  
  
skirt; he could see her panties. Snape almost chuckled at her  
  
panties, which were covered with little teddy bears. "Please  
  
Professor, don't do that! Don't spank me anymore!" Snape landed a  
  
hard swat right on her sit spot and she howled. "Who is the teacher  
  
here?" When he received no answer, he landed a flurry of five extra  
  
hard spanks on her sit spot. "Answer me!" he demanded. "You are," she  
  
said, sniffling. "That is correct; I will decide when the punishment  
  
is over young lady!" He started spanking her again in earnest. "Owy!  
  
Please stop! It hurts!" "It is supposed to hurt young lady," Snape  
  
told her as he continued. She couldn't believe how much her bottom  
  
hurt! It felt like he had been spanking her forever, branding her  
  
with a hot iron. She wriggled, desperately trying to get away from  
  
his large, punishing hand. She never knew that Snape was so strong!  
  
She wondered if she'd ever be able to sit again!  
  
Snape continued to spank her tiny bottom, which was almost completely  
  
covered by his hand, as she started to cry. He held her tighter as  
  
she wiggled and struggled; obviously, despite the tears, she had not  
  
yet learned her lesson. "You jerk! I'm going to sue!" she yelled.  
  
She gasped as she suddenly felt his finger inside the waist band of  
  
her panties. "You can't do that!" she begged. "Don't!" Her most hated  
  
Professor was going to spank her bare bottom! "I gave you the  
  
opportunity to be paddled over your uniform like the almost adult  
  
that you are; you refused and I told you that you would be punished  
  
like a child and that is exactly what I intend to do. You have been a  
  
naughty little girl and I am going to teach you exactly what happens  
  
to naughty girls!" He again started to spank her now pink bottom,  
  
making these spanks much harder than those before. She screamed and  
  
howled in pain, kicking her legs. When her bottom was a bright cherry  
  
red all over, he began to concentrate on her sit spot. "Will you be  
  
breaking into the kitchens Tatyana Rose?" "No," she replied through  
  
her tears. "Will you be involved in anymore pranks, Tatyana Rose?"  
  
Again, she answered him through her wails. "Will you hand in your  
  
homework Tatyana Rose?" "Yes," she answered pitifully. "Will you obey  
  
all rules, Tatyana Rose?" This time Tatyana didn't answer; she had  
  
stopped kicking and wriggling and was lying across his lap, crying  
  
her heart out. With a finally volley of hard spanks to her sore  
  
bottom, Snape ended the spanking. Tatyana lay across his lap,  
  
sobbing, hardly even aware that the spanking had stopped. After a few  
  
minutes, her sobs began to subside. Snape gently turned her over and  
  
kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.  
  
Tatyana kissed him back as he stood up and carried her towards his  
  
bedroom.  
  
The next morning, Tatyana rolled over onto her bottom and winced,  
  
waking from the still lingering sting. Severus Snape chuckled and  
  
kissed her. "Good morning love," he said. She smiled contentedly and  
  
rubbed her hand on his muscular chest. "Severus, you are amazing,"  
  
she told him. "You just love me because I spank your cute arse," he  
  
replied, pretending to be hurt. She wrapped her arms around him and  
  
kissed him. "That's one of the reasons I love, but certainly not the  
  
only one. And don't you dare tell me you don't enjoy wailing on my  
  
ass." He smiled at her. "I do and you know it Ana. But I can also  
  
think of something else I enjoy." Tatyana smiled and kissed him. "I  
  
know darling and I enjoy that too, but I have to get dressed and go."  
  
Severus frowned. "Why?" Tatyana giggled at the look on his face. "The  
  
first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are expecting me to teach them  
  
their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson in ten minutes." "Those  
  
insufferable brats are always ruining things," he complained. She  
  
kissed him as she crawled out of his bed. "I know darling, but  
  
Dumbledore hired me to teach so I must if I want to keep my  
  
job." "Alright, if you have to go, than go. But expect a spanking  
  
when you get home tonight!" Her eyes sparkled with  
  
excitement. "Promise?" she asked. "Not even Voldemort could talk me  
  
out of it," he assured her. "Shall I be the naughty Gryffindor  
  
again?" He shook his head. "I was hoping for the naughty patient."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "But you're a Professor, not a doctor," she  
  
pointed out. "Are you questioning my abilities? That'll be extra with  
  
the hairbrush for you tonight!" Snape retorted, a fake stern look on  
  
his face. Tatyana giggled. "Alright, you talked me into it! Naughty  
  
little patient it is, Professor Doctor Sir." She finished dressing  
  
and headed for the door. "Did you want me to heal your arse before  
  
you go?" Severus asked. Tatyana shook her head. "This way, I'll think  
  
of you all day-every time I sit down." She blew him a kiss and left  
  
the room, heading for her classroom. She arrived barely two minutes  
  
before her students and fought the urge to wince as she sat at her  
  
desk. She smiled to herself in spite of the stinging; she couldn't  
  
wait until tonight! 


	2. The Price of Pranks

The Price of Pranks  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is not owned by me or my co- author and no money is being made from writing, just enjoyment for us authors and for those who read it.  
  
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU OR YOU ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE DO NOT READ.  
  
Co-written by: Snapes_Dungeon_Playmate (tiaoconnell@yahoo.com) and bewize (bewize@yahoo.com)  
  
Before heading to supper Ana had snuck into Snape's classroom and  
  
hidden his lesson plans and all his cauldrons on purpose, then headed  
  
to eat, wondering if he'd figure out it was her. While working on her  
  
own lesson plans, an owl she recognized as Severus' flew into her  
  
office, dropping an envelope on her desk.  
  
Ana smiled at his familiar handwriting and opened the envelope--- it  
  
was a summons! Apparently he already suspected her of being the  
  
culprit! She giggled and hurriedly finished her lesson plans for the  
  
next few days. After finishing them, she knocked on the classroom  
  
door and entered. "Hello darling," she said with a bright smile,  
  
helping herself to his lap, sitting down and kissing him.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow at her as she entered in her usual bouncy  
  
and energetic way, in her typical muggle clothing (a mid thigh length  
  
black skirt, black boots and a t0shirt which sported a rather  
  
interesting looking creature called a 'Scooby Doo'), but didn't say  
  
anything. It had taken him less than a minute to note the missing  
  
lesson plans and he had more than a sneaking suspicion that he knew  
  
who the culprit had been. The fact that his cauldrons were also  
  
missing had not improved his mood any. With nothing else to do, he  
  
had started grading papers- and sent a summons to a certain cheeky  
  
professor.  
  
"So what was the summons for?" she asked, settling better in his  
  
lap. "Miss me?" "Not exactly. Tell me..." he tightened his grip on  
  
her waist. "Do you happen to know anything about someone coming into  
  
my PRIVATE office and removing things they have no business  
  
touching?" He caught her beautiful gray eyes with their captivating  
  
golden flecks and stared levelly into them, frowning slightly.  
  
Suddenly Ana felt very nervous and began twirling a light brown curl  
  
around a delicate finger. "Well, uh, what would make you think that?"  
  
she replied rather meekly. She batted her eyelashes at him and  
  
attempted to look innocent. "Let's just call it intuition, shall we?"  
  
Snape was convinced that Ana's sudden change in demeanor meant that  
  
he was right. "Of course, if you'd rather, I can fix a draught of  
  
veritaserum and we can get to the ... bottom of things that way," he  
  
offered with a rather evil smirk.  
  
"No, no that's ok!" She had several other secrets that she was not  
  
ready to confess. "Alright, I admit it, I did it. I just wanted to  
  
play a little prank on you, wasn't it amusing?" Ana suddenly fidgeted  
  
a bit, her backside starting to feel tingly.  
  
Snape didn't miss the quickness with which she avoided the truth  
  
serum. Inside, he wondered what else she'd been up to. At the moment,  
  
however, he had enough to deal with. "My dear, I am most certainly  
  
NOT amused." His voice was level, but laced with anger. "I had  
  
intended to finish my lesson plans early tonight... so that we could  
  
pursue other activities." He sent her a heated gaze, partially anger  
  
and partially something else. "Instead, thanks to you, I'm going to  
  
have to spend the rest of the night catching up. With your help, of  
  
course." Severus could feel her fidgeting and again, tightened his  
  
grip. Since Ana had so conveniently put herself in his lap, he was't  
  
going to give her the opportunity to squirm away. Not just yet,  
  
anyway!  
  
"Well I didn't mean to anger you darling, it was just a harmless  
  
prank... and I'm more then happy to help you. And perhaps I can think  
  
of a way to make it up to you!" Ana leaned up and kissed him  
  
passionately. Snape pushed her away, gently but firmly. "Oh, I can  
  
think come up with plenty of ways that you can make it up to me. But,  
  
first, I think we need to have a little chat. About respecting  
  
people's privacy. About respecting people's property. About  
  
respecting people's time."  
  
She hung her head like a naughty little girl, which she easily  
  
looked. Ana, at only 5 feet tall and barely over one hundred pounds,  
  
she appeared to be only a young teenager, though she was actually 24.  
  
She fidgeted in his lap as her bottom tingled even more. "I'm in a  
  
lot of trouble aren't I?" she said meekly, an audible gulp following  
  
her question.  
  
"Yes, my dear, you are." Having said this, Snape easily flipped her  
  
over his knees. Since it was not school hours any more, Ana was not  
  
dressed in her teacher's robes, making it easy for Snape to lift her  
  
skirt and reveal a pair of sexy, pink lace panties. A slight, bare  
  
audible smile came to his face and quickly disappeared. The panties  
  
were so his Ana, delicate, feminine, yet a sign of her personality  
  
and favorite color.  
  
She squirmed over his muscular thighs, as this was not a sexual  
  
spanking, it was obviously going to be punishment! "Aw Severus, I'm  
  
sorry!" she said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you mad!" She  
  
continued to squirm, but his hold on her was gentle, but strong as  
  
iron.  
  
Ignoring her apologies, Snape raised his large hand and brought it  
  
down firmly on her small, panty clad rear. "Let's see," he mused,  
  
continuing to spank her, "Ah, yes. I believe that this part of the  
  
conversation is about respecting people's privacy. Why don't you tell  
  
me what you're learning?" His tone was conversational, but he  
  
continued spanking her firmly and quickly, waiting for her response.  
  
"OW!" she yelped, wriggling around over his strong thighs. "Not to  
  
OW! mess with your stu--OWWEE! ever again! Ooooh yeow!!!" Ana yelped  
  
again. "That is part of it, my dear." Severus continued spanking her,  
  
alternating cheeks with each swat. "I was really hoping that you  
  
might have learned that my office is not an appropriate place to play  
  
any type of prank. I guess we'll need to discuss that in detail  
  
again." He stopped spanking her for a second, letting his hand rest  
  
on her clothed bottom. "Hmm. You seem to be having a hard time  
  
following the conversation in detail. Let's remove these, shall we? I  
  
believe it might help you catch the nuances..." So saying, he slid a  
  
finger under the waist band of her panties and swiftly pulled them  
  
down around her knees.  
  
Ana's small, round, full bottom displayed pinkening hand prints from  
  
Severus' hand. "Severus, come on, please! I'll be good!" she  
  
protested. A tiny hand went back to try and protect her bottom, which  
  
his hand alone just about covered entirely. "I won't go in your  
  
office and play pranks ever again and I won't play pranks on you ever  
  
unless I ask first for part of our games, ok? Please?" she attempted  
  
to beg, while squirming and trying to shield from his punishing hand.  
  
"That's much better. However, I promised you a three part  
  
conversation, didn't I? You know I always keep my promises. You  
  
wouldn't want me to lie to you, would you?" Severus gently took hold  
  
of her wrist, and pulled it to the small of her back. She was small  
  
enough that it was not difficult to hold her in place, in fact she  
  
looked like a very little child spread out across his broad lap. He  
  
resumed spanking again. "I think now is a good time for discussing  
  
respect for other people's property, don't you?" He concentrated his  
  
spanks, now harder then before, on the lower part of her bottom,  
  
immediately above her upper thighs. "Tell me your thoughts on the  
  
matter, Tatyana Rose," he ordered sternly.  
  
"OWWWEEE!" she yelped, starting to kick. He was not giving her a warm  
  
up at all and her bottom was stinging like crazy! "Respect your EEEP  
  
stuff, dont touch OWW without permi-OWWEE! permission And and OOH  
  
Severus please!!" Ana was now wriggling much harder and kicking more  
  
frequently as her bottom grew more and more red. "And I'm really  
  
soOOWW sorry! And I wont do it again! yeow! ooh! owweee!!!" she  
  
yelped, starting to sniffle."Its your stuff not DAMN OUCH!!! mine!  
  
And I was naughty OWW CRAP!!" she shrieked. "And I admit it oooooh  
  
Severus!!" she yelped, kicking harder now.  
  
"Very good, my naughty little dear. I believe you just about covered  
  
all the bases that time." He stopped spanking and spent a moment  
  
admiring the color of her chastised bottom, which continued to grow  
  
more and more pink with each swat. "However, speaking of time... I  
  
beleive there is one more part to our conversation." He pulled out  
  
his wand and murmered, "Accio paddle!"  
  
From a locked cupboard in his chambers, a small round ping pong  
  
paddle floated into his hand. It was part of a collection of 'toys'  
  
that Ana had provided to him; a wooden hairbrush, wooden spoon, large  
  
wooden ruler, a school paddle equipped with holes, a smaller thicker  
  
paddle, a large thick belt, a muggle fly swatter and a junior cane  
  
were included in his 'gifts'. "Severus, noooo not the paddle!" she  
  
wailed, sniffling harder as her bottom was now a pleasant, to  
  
Severus' eyes anyway, cherry red. "Please, I'll be goooooood!" she  
  
promised.  
  
"I'm confident that you will, Tatyana Rose. But, like I said, this is  
  
a three part conversation. So," he brought the paddle down twice,  
  
hard. "why don't you tell me why you thought that wasting my time was  
  
a good prank?" Ana was kicking hard now, and Snape brought the paddle  
  
down twice more, once on each thigh. "Now, now. None of that. It was  
  
your prank, after all," he scolded.  
  
"EEEEE" she screeched out at the thigh swats and burst into tears. "I  
  
soooooooooorrrrryyyyyy!" she wailed, all out crying now. Snape  
  
watched with satisfaction as the color of her bottom changed from  
  
cherry red to a darker crimson. "That's good, Tatyana. But, I'm still  
  
waiting for an explanation." He brought the paddle down in twos, but  
  
he deliberately slowed the speed of the spanks, thought not the  
  
strength behind them, trying to give her enough time to catch her  
  
breath.  
  
She was squirming and kicking around all over the place as she  
  
cried. "I though" "It'd be OOWWWEEEE" "funny, I not  
  
OOOOH!" "think good me sorry!!" She went  
  
limp over his lap, just clenching her bottom cheeks after each swat  
  
to try to ease the burning in her cheeks while she bawled like a very  
  
naughty little girl.  
  
Snape stopped the spanking and for a moment just caressed her now  
  
burning backside. He let her lay over his lap until her sobs slowed,  
  
and then he turned her back over, cradling her burning bottom. "Now,"  
  
he murmered, "about making it up to me..." He kissed her gently.  
  
Instead of passionately returning the kiss as she usually did after  
  
their games, she just cuddled tight in his arms and sniffled, still  
  
crying a little, into his shoulder.  
  
He held her and rocked her gently until she stilled. Then he kissed  
  
her forehead and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "About making it  
  
up to me," he repeated, "after you return my things to their proper  
  
locations, I have a large pile of slugs that need to be sorted for  
  
use in my class tomorrow."  
  
She gave a great yawn, then replaced his things after digging her  
  
wand out of a pocket in her skirt. She cuddled against him. "Yes  
  
sir," she whispered, closing her eyes. Unfortunately, she had not  
  
planned to fall asleep but that was exactly what she did. She fell  
  
asleep in his strong arms, cuddled against his chest, her head  
  
resting on his shoulder, still half naked from her spanking, her  
  
panties having flown across the room.  
  
Snape chuckled when he discovered a short moment later that she was  
  
asleep. He stood up and carried her to his bedroom, where he gently  
  
and carefully tucked her in on her stomach and pulled the covers up  
  
around her. This way, he could keep an eye on her and maybe, after  
  
finishing his lesson plans, there would be time for "alternative  
  
pursuits" later. As for the slugs, he wasn't really worried about  
  
that. There would be plenty of time tomorrow. 


	3. The Amazing Bouncing Ana

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is owned by me except my original character, Tatyana (Ana) Ramsey, everything else is owned by JK Rowling.  
  
WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR YOU ARE UNDERAGE DO NOT READ.  
  
"Great!" Ana shouted at herself, smacking her own head. "Genius, look  
  
at what you did?" She thought of Severus and groaned. "Yeah, this  
  
will be over oooooh so well," Ana complained. There was nothing more  
  
that she could do except go see Poppy and hope and Severus wouldn't  
  
find out!  
  
Twenty minutes later, a young woman who was studying healing from  
  
Poppy, knocked on Snape's door. She was nervous, as most people were  
  
around him. Come in," he called distractedly as he looked over  
  
potions essays. The student nurse poked her head into the  
  
office. "Professor, Poppy thought you would want to know that  
  
Professor Ramsey is in the hospital wing."  
  
"Why is she in the hospital wing?" Snape asked; he looked up and  
  
tried not to sound alarmed. The young nurse sighed. "She has injured  
  
her arm rather badly sir. It's broken in two places and shrunked  
  
about half it's size." "Shrunken?" Snape repeated as he stood. "What  
  
happened?" he demanded. He swept passed the student nurse and walked  
  
briskly towards the hospital wing.  
  
"I don't know sir, Professor Ramsey refuses to say....."  
  
As they entered the hospital wing, both could hear Ana shouting. "It  
  
doesn't matter how I did it, just fix it! It hurts  
  
goddamit!!" "What's going on in here?" Snape asked pulling back the  
  
curtain surrounding the bed where Ana lay. Ana's kitten covered  
  
sweatshirt was half off, her left arm was shrunken half it's original  
  
size, and a rather dooming looking scowl occupied her face. "She  
  
won't tell me how it happened and I can't fix her until she does,"  
  
Poppy stated. "She's a worse patient then you Severus!"  
  
"What happened?" Severus demanded, his emotions somewhere between  
  
shock, worry, and anger."I don't want to talk about it," she said  
  
softly and looked down at her good hand. "Young lady, how is Poppy  
  
supposed to heal you if you refuse to tell her how it happened?"  
  
Snape asked sternly, a scowl coming over his face to replace to  
  
worry. "But you'll be angry with me!" she whined and fidgeted on the  
  
bed, clearly avoiding looking at him.  
  
"I'll be angrier if Poppy can't heal you!" Snape growled. Ana sighed  
  
heavily. "I was jumping on my bed and fell off and broke my stupid  
  
arm and I tried to heal it," she gushed out, squirming on the bed.  
  
Snape held back a smile at the image of Ana jumping on her  
  
bed. "Poppy, I think that I can handle this. Why don't you go and see  
  
about your other patients?" He barely spared the nurse and her  
  
assistant a glance as they quickly left the area.  
  
Ana gulped, but didn't dare to peak up at him. "Your going to heal  
  
me?" "It's simple fix." Snape told her and quickly fixed it with a  
  
wave of his wand and a muttered spell. "But that isn't all I will be  
  
doing," he added in an angry growl. She sighed in relief as the bones  
  
mended and her arm regrew to it's normal size. "Your wonderful." She  
  
shot him a pretty smile, ignoring his comment, and slipped her arm  
  
back into her sweat shirt, much preferring that and her muggle jeans  
  
to more wizard like attire.  
  
"So, you were jumping on your bed and fell? Even though you know  
  
better than to jump on your bed." He asked crossing his arms and  
  
giving her a stern look. Snape sat on the bed beside her, still  
  
giving her that stern 'your in trouble now' look. Ana nodded. "Oh  
  
Severus, it really is quite fun and good exercise I might add! And I  
  
just had this urge to do it and it was really fun until I tripped  
  
over my pillow," she exclaimed, scooting herself to sitting closer to  
  
him.  
  
"It's childish and irresponsible," Snape muttered. "And since you  
  
have been told before not to jump on your bed I think that something  
  
is going to have to be done to make it stick." "Trust, me I won't try  
  
this again Severus," Ana promised sincerely. "Please do not be angry  
  
with me, I hate it when your angry, I much prefer to cuddle and play  
  
then to be scolded like a stupid child. I am 24 you know."  
  
"Then perhaps you shouldn't act like a stupid child if you don't want  
  
to be treated like one!" Severus exclaimed. "I wasn't acting like one  
  
Severus, I was just trying to indulge in a little fun," she said with  
  
a pout, once again making her look like much younger then 24. She  
  
figdeted on the bed beside him. "What if next time you hurt yourself  
  
worse?" Snape asked as he stoodand pulled shut the curtains around  
  
the bed and cast a silencing charm. Ana knew those actions right  
  
there were sealing her fate and she sighed heavily.... he was going  
  
to spank her right then and there.  
  
"Severus, I promise I won't jump on my bed anymore". An eagerness to  
  
tell him that and have him believe it was evident in her voice. Ana  
  
could feel her bottom begin to tingle, and she hoped he was not going  
  
to punish her too harshly, considering she had hurt herself. "Ana,  
  
you know that I don't want you to hurt youself. And this seems to be  
  
the only way to teach you that," Severus said gently before he sat  
  
back down next to her on the bed.  
  
Ana hung her head and leaned against him, sighing. "I hate punishment  
  
spankings you know. Spankings are so much better when we have sex  
  
after," she said softly. "I know you do," Snape told her, holding her  
  
close for a moment before moving her a little so that she was laying  
  
across his lap with her bottom up. Ana wriggled into a slightly more  
  
comfy place on his lap, still in her jeans, hoping he'd leave them  
  
up, and wondering exactly what he'd use.  
  
Severus rubbed her jean clad bottom lightly with his hand. "Maybe we  
  
can have more fun spankings when you learn to behave yourself  
  
better," he stated before raising his hand and bringing it down  
  
sharply on her bottom. "Ouch!" Ana yelped, pushed slightly forward by  
  
the force. Snape was easily able to hold her down with his left arm  
  
wrapped around her waist.  
  
Severus brought his hand down on her bottom just as hard twice more  
  
making sure to hit her in the same spot each time. "EEEEEEE" she  
  
yelled, squirming. "Severus, please, I'll be a good girl, your good  
  
girl, I swear!!" she pleaded, wriggling around on his lap as the one  
  
spot on her bottom began to burn. "Then be a good girl and take off  
  
your jeans." Snape laughed.  
  
Ana eased up her hips and undid the buckle of her jeans. "Don't laugh  
  
at me" she whispered, sniffling. "I'm not laughing at you," Snape  
  
promised. "You can stand up and take your jeans off." She got off his  
  
lap and tugged her jeans down to her knees. "All the way off?" "Yes,"  
  
Snape told her sternly. "Then you can lay back across my knees."  
  
Ana slowly removed her jeans, folded them and set them on the  
  
bed. "Do I have to?" she asked him, her lower lip quivering. Snape  
  
fixed her with a stern look that left no room for argument. "Yes, you  
  
have to." Snape told her giving his knees a pat. She whimpered,  
  
sniffled, and laid herself back over his knees. "Please don't do what  
  
you were doing," she asked softly.  
  
Instead of answering her Severus gave her another hit with his hand,  
  
again on that very same spot, before moving to another. "It's a  
  
punishment. You're not supposed to love it Ana." He told her  
  
punctuating each word with another hit on her bottom. He quickly laid  
  
five or six hard smacks on a spot before moving, quickly covering her  
  
bottom in bright red overlapping hand prints that were visible even  
  
through her panties.  
  
"OWWWWEEEEEE" she shrieked the whole time. She HATED it when he  
  
spanked so many times in one spot. She started kicking frantically as  
  
the burning grew in her continually reddenning backside. "Stand up  
  
and take off you underwear," Snape ordered firmly. Sniffling, Ana  
  
stood and peeled off her white panties that were covered with little  
  
cherries and set them with her jeans.  
  
Snape stood up. "Lay on your back on the bed." His voice was more  
  
gentle now, but that didn't make Ana feel any better, as she was  
  
already feeling like a well-spanked little girl and was sure she had  
  
much more to go. He offered his hand and helped her to lie in the  
  
ordered position, then grasped her feet and lifted them, pulling her  
  
bottom straight up in the humiliating diaper positon. This was one of  
  
Snape's favorite positions as it gave great access to lower bottom  
  
cheeks and sit spot.  
  
Ana burst into tears as he lifted her legs; this position always hurt  
  
the worst, as it seemed to give him ample room for swinging and  
  
smacking with great force on her most sensitive areas of her bottom.  
  
Snape looked at the target before him; bright red, with overlapping  
  
shapes and outlines of his hand. "Don't cry. You've been naughty Ana  
  
and if you weren't bad I wouldn't have to punish you," he reminded  
  
her sternly. She looked at him, and his eyes held nothing but love  
  
and kindness, despite the fact that within a moment, he was going to  
  
whack the hell out of her bottom.  
  
Using his wand and muttering several spell, the 'toy chest' opened,  
  
and the large school paddle with hole was removed, made invisible,  
  
and floated through the hallways to where Severus stood waiting. He  
  
took the paddle and without a word raised his arm high, then brought  
  
the paddle slamming into her ass. "OUUUUUUCH!" she shrieked, starting  
  
to cry harder.  
  
Snape ignored her tears and let the paddle slam into her darkening  
  
backside ten more times before speaking at all. "Do you promise not  
  
to jump on bed again?" Severus asked giving a hit with each word. He  
  
let the paddle land on her thighs and lower bottom, which generated  
  
more yelps and turned crying into sobs.  
  
Ana nodded in response to his question. "Ouch! Stop! I promise!!" she  
  
begged through her tears. Snape nodded, accepting her promise. He  
  
pulled back the paddle. "And do you promise never to give me a scare  
  
like that again?" Once again, he emphasized each word with a smack  
  
using almost his full strength this time. She could only nod and cry  
  
frantically.  
  
Severus nodded again and set down the paddle and easily turned her  
  
over so she was laying tummy down on the hospital bed. He rubbed her  
  
back, murmuring softly for several moments before using his wand  
  
again. "Ana, we're almost finished, I promise," he whispered into her  
  
ear as the thick belt floated into his hands.  
  
Ana spotted the belt and shook her head no, sobbing. "Shhh," he  
  
whispered, physically lifting her and bending her over the side of  
  
the bed. "Only eight, I could give you much worse." He said, taking  
  
on the stern, commanding tone again. Snape set his left hand on the  
  
small of her back to steady her and hold her somewhat still, then  
  
raised the doubled over belt.  
  
CRACK CRACK CRACK. Ana let out a shriek as the belt branded a line of  
  
fire onto her dark red bottom. CRACK CRACK CRACK. Ana stopped  
  
struggling and Snape hurriedly finished the last two, knowing she had  
  
had enough. CRACK CRACK across her sit spot, the exact same place  
  
each time. He then set down the bed and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Shhhh" he whispered. "It's all over, your my good love again." Ana  
  
buried her face against the crook of his neck for a moment as he  
  
rubbed her back, trying to calm down. When she had calmed to the  
  
occassional sniffle, he began to talk with her. "I was really worried  
  
when I came in here and saw you in so much pain." He told her  
  
honestly. "I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely, leaning her head  
  
against his chest.  
  
"I know," Severus held her tightly against him. "I just don't want  
  
you to hurt yourself being silly. You promise not to do it again?"  
  
She quickly shook her head no. Severus took a look at her backside,  
  
which was a color that would rival the Gryffindor maroon; he gave a  
  
soft wince. "Don't think I'm going to do this all the time, but I  
  
think you've learned your lesson," he said gently, healing her bottom  
  
with a simple spell.  
  
Ana sighed in relief and kissed him happily. Severus smiled and  
  
kissed her back just as happily. "Just remember that if you're bad  
  
again I'll probably still have to punish you a little." "But remember  
  
good girl spankings too, for our games. Enough to hurt and sting and  
  
make me cry, but not as hard as these kind," she commented. "Of  
  
course." He promised. "WHY do you do that 'let's wreak hell on that  
  
one spot'? That really hurts!" she commented.  
  
"I guess that I got carried away. Besides, it left a really pretty  
  
color," Snape replied. She rolled her eyes. "You better be careful I  
  
don't give YOU a pretty color!" Severus gave a fake shudder. "Oh, I'm  
  
so scared," he retorted sarcastically. She giggled. "Alright mister,  
  
you asked for it, roll over!" Ana ordered with a wink.  
  
Severus laughed, but did as she asked; the next thing he knew, she  
  
had used a spell to remove all his clothes. Ana kissed him again,  
  
then quickly gave four light spanks to each of his cheeks. "You know,  
  
I really like it better the other way around," she decided, kissing  
  
him once more.  
  
"Me too." He chuckled before grabbing her and tossing her over so  
  
that she was on her stomach. He gave her four spanks on each cheek  
  
just as she had done him. She giggled "Cheater! And your hand is  
  
bigger then mine!" she squirmed around in a playful attempt to  
  
escape. He laughed evilly. "All the better to spank you with," he  
  
playfully growled.  
  
Ana stopped giggling and poked him... Poppy was trying to open the  
  
curtains! She hurriedly gave him back his clothes and she dressed as  
  
quickly as she could while Severus sent the toys back and removed the  
  
silencing charm and sealing spell. "Really, I don't know what took  
  
you so long, but I have more patients, so I need the bed," Poppy  
  
scolded as they emerged. Ana winked at Severus and followed him back  
  
to his chambers. 


	4. Worries

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is owned by me except my original character, Tatyana (Ana) Ramsey, everything else is owned by JK Rowling.  
  
WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR YOU ARE UNDERAGE DO NOT READ.  
  
"Great!" Ana shouted at herself, smacking her own head. "Genius, look  
  
at what you did?" She thought of Severus and groaned. "Yeah, this  
  
will be over oooooh so well," Ana complained. There was nothing more  
  
that she could do except go see Poppy and hope and Severus wouldn't  
  
find out!  
  
Twenty minutes later, a young woman who was studying healing from  
  
Poppy, knocked on Snape's door. She was nervous, as most people were  
  
around him. Come in," he called distractedly as he looked over  
  
potions essays. The student nurse poked her head into the  
  
office. "Professor, Poppy thought you would want to know that  
  
Professor Ramsey is in the hospital wing."  
  
"Why is she in the hospital wing?" Snape asked; he looked up and  
  
tried not to sound alarmed. The young nurse sighed. "She has injured  
  
her arm rather badly sir. It's broken in two places and shrunked  
  
about half it's size." "Shrunken?" Snape repeated as he stood. "What  
  
happened?" he demanded. He swept passed the student nurse and walked  
  
briskly towards the hospital wing.  
  
"I don't know sir, Professor Ramsey refuses to say....."  
  
As they entered the hospital wing, both could hear Ana shouting. "It  
  
doesn't matter how I did it, just fix it! It hurts  
  
goddamit!!" "What's going on in here?" Snape asked pulling back the  
  
curtain surrounding the bed where Ana lay. Ana's kitten covered  
  
sweatshirt was half off, her left arm was shrunken half it's original  
  
size, and a rather dooming looking scowl occupied her face. "She  
  
won't tell me how it happened and I can't fix her until she does,"  
  
Poppy stated. "She's a worse patient then you Severus!"  
  
"What happened?" Severus demanded, his emotions somewhere between  
  
shock, worry, and anger."I don't want to talk about it," she said  
  
softly and looked down at her good hand. "Young lady, how is Poppy  
  
supposed to heal you if you refuse to tell her how it happened?"  
  
Snape asked sternly, a scowl coming over his face to replace to  
  
worry. "But you'll be angry with me!" she whined and fidgeted on the  
  
bed, clearly avoiding looking at him.  
  
"I'll be angrier if Poppy can't heal you!" Snape growled. Ana sighed  
  
heavily. "I was jumping on my bed and fell off and broke my stupid  
  
arm and I tried to heal it," she gushed out, squirming on the bed.  
  
Snape held back a smile at the image of Ana jumping on her  
  
bed. "Poppy, I think that I can handle this. Why don't you go and see  
  
about your other patients?" He barely spared the nurse and her  
  
assistant a glance as they quickly left the area.  
  
Ana gulped, but didn't dare to peak up at him. "Your going to heal  
  
me?" "It's simple fix." Snape told her and quickly fixed it with a  
  
wave of his wand and a muttered spell. "But that isn't all I will be  
  
doing," he added in an angry growl. She sighed in relief as the bones  
  
mended and her arm regrew to it's normal size. "Your wonderful." She  
  
shot him a pretty smile, ignoring his comment, and slipped her arm  
  
back into her sweat shirt, much preferring that and her muggle jeans  
  
to more wizard like attire.  
  
"So, you were jumping on your bed and fell? Even though you know  
  
better than to jump on your bed." He asked crossing his arms and  
  
giving her a stern look. Snape sat on the bed beside her, still  
  
giving her that stern 'your in trouble now' look. Ana nodded. "Oh  
  
Severus, it really is quite fun and good exercise I might add! And I  
  
just had this urge to do it and it was really fun until I tripped  
  
over my pillow," she exclaimed, scooting herself to sitting closer to  
  
him.  
  
"It's childish and irresponsible," Snape muttered. "And since you  
  
have been told before not to jump on your bed I think that something  
  
is going to have to be done to make it stick." "Trust, me I won't try  
  
this again Severus," Ana promised sincerely. "Please do not be angry  
  
with me, I hate it when your angry, I much prefer to cuddle and play  
  
then to be scolded like a stupid child. I am 24 you know."  
  
"Then perhaps you shouldn't act like a stupid child if you don't want  
  
to be treated like one!" Severus exclaimed. "I wasn't acting like one  
  
Severus, I was just trying to indulge in a little fun," she said with  
  
a pout, once again making her look like much younger then 24. She  
  
figdeted on the bed beside him. "What if next time you hurt yourself  
  
worse?" Snape asked as he stoodand pulled shut the curtains around  
  
the bed and cast a silencing charm. Ana knew those actions right  
  
there were sealing her fate and she sighed heavily.... he was going  
  
to spank her right then and there.  
  
"Severus, I promise I won't jump on my bed anymore". An eagerness to  
  
tell him that and have him believe it was evident in her voice. Ana  
  
could feel her bottom begin to tingle, and she hoped he was not going  
  
to punish her too harshly, considering she had hurt herself. "Ana,  
  
you know that I don't want you to hurt youself. And this seems to be  
  
the only way to teach you that," Severus said gently before he sat  
  
back down next to her on the bed.  
  
Ana hung her head and leaned against him, sighing. "I hate punishment  
  
spankings you know. Spankings are so much better when we have sex  
  
after," she said softly. "I know you do," Snape told her, holding her  
  
close for a moment before moving her a little so that she was laying  
  
across his lap with her bottom up. Ana wriggled into a slightly more  
  
comfy place on his lap, still in her jeans, hoping he'd leave them  
  
up, and wondering exactly what he'd use.  
  
Severus rubbed her jean clad bottom lightly with his hand. "Maybe we  
  
can have more fun spankings when you learn to behave yourself  
  
better," he stated before raising his hand and bringing it down  
  
sharply on her bottom. "Ouch!" Ana yelped, pushed slightly forward by  
  
the force. Snape was easily able to hold her down with his left arm  
  
wrapped around her waist.  
  
Severus brought his hand down on her bottom just as hard twice more  
  
making sure to hit her in the same spot each time. "EEEEEEE" she  
  
yelled, squirming. "Severus, please, I'll be a good girl, your good  
  
girl, I swear!!" she pleaded, wriggling around on his lap as the one  
  
spot on her bottom began to burn. "Then be a good girl and take off  
  
your jeans." Snape laughed.  
  
Ana eased up her hips and undid the buckle of her jeans. "Don't laugh  
  
at me" she whispered, sniffling. "I'm not laughing at you," Snape  
  
promised. "You can stand up and take your jeans off." She got off his  
  
lap and tugged her jeans down to her knees. "All the way off?" "Yes,"  
  
Snape told her sternly. "Then you can lay back across my knees."  
  
Ana slowly removed her jeans, folded them and set them on the  
  
bed. "Do I have to?" she asked him, her lower lip quivering. Snape  
  
fixed her with a stern look that left no room for argument. "Yes, you  
  
have to." Snape told her giving his knees a pat. She whimpered,  
  
sniffled, and laid herself back over his knees. "Please don't do what  
  
you were doing," she asked softly.  
  
Instead of answering her Severus gave her another hit with his hand,  
  
again on that very same spot, before moving to another. "It's a  
  
punishment. You're not supposed to love it Ana." He told her  
  
punctuating each word with another hit on her bottom. He quickly laid  
  
five or six hard smacks on a spot before moving, quickly covering her  
  
bottom in bright red overlapping hand prints that were visible even  
  
through her panties.  
  
"OWWWWEEEEEE" she shrieked the whole time. She HATED it when he  
  
spanked so many times in one spot. She started kicking frantically as  
  
the burning grew in her continually reddenning backside. "Stand up  
  
and take off you underwear," Snape ordered firmly. Sniffling, Ana  
  
stood and peeled off her white panties that were covered with little  
  
cherries and set them with her jeans.  
  
Snape stood up. "Lay on your back on the bed." His voice was more  
  
gentle now, but that didn't make Ana feel any better, as she was  
  
already feeling like a well-spanked little girl and was sure she had  
  
much more to go. He offered his hand and helped her to lie in the  
  
ordered position, then grasped her feet and lifted them, pulling her  
  
bottom straight up in the humiliating diaper positon. This was one of  
  
Snape's favorite positions as it gave great access to lower bottom  
  
cheeks and sit spot.  
  
Ana burst into tears as he lifted her legs; this position always hurt  
  
the worst, as it seemed to give him ample room for swinging and  
  
smacking with great force on her most sensitive areas of her bottom.  
  
Snape looked at the target before him; bright red, with overlapping  
  
shapes and outlines of his hand. "Don't cry. You've been naughty Ana  
  
and if you weren't bad I wouldn't have to punish you," he reminded  
  
her sternly. She looked at him, and his eyes held nothing but love  
  
and kindness, despite the fact that within a moment, he was going to  
  
whack the hell out of her bottom.  
  
Using his wand and muttering several spell, the 'toy chest' opened,  
  
and the large school paddle with hole was removed, made invisible,  
  
and floated through the hallways to where Severus stood waiting. He  
  
took the paddle and without a word raised his arm high, then brought  
  
the paddle slamming into her ass. "OUUUUUUCH!" she shrieked, starting  
  
to cry harder.  
  
Snape ignored her tears and let the paddle slam into her darkening  
  
backside ten more times before speaking at all. "Do you promise not  
  
to jump on bed again?" Severus asked giving a hit with each word. He  
  
let the paddle land on her thighs and lower bottom, which generated  
  
more yelps and turned crying into sobs.  
  
Ana nodded in response to his question. "Ouch! Stop! I promise!!" she  
  
begged through her tears. Snape nodded, accepting her promise. He  
  
pulled back the paddle. "And do you promise never to give me a scare  
  
like that again?" Once again, he emphasized each word with a smack  
  
using almost his full strength this time. She could only nod and cry  
  
frantically.  
  
Severus nodded again and set down the paddle and easily turned her  
  
over so she was laying tummy down on the hospital bed. He rubbed her  
  
back, murmuring softly for several moments before using his wand  
  
again. "Ana, we're almost finished, I promise," he whispered into her  
  
ear as the thick belt floated into his hands.  
  
Ana spotted the belt and shook her head no, sobbing. "Shhh," he  
  
whispered, physically lifting her and bending her over the side of  
  
the bed. "Only eight, I could give you much worse." He said, taking  
  
on the stern, commanding tone again. Snape set his left hand on the  
  
small of her back to steady her and hold her somewhat still, then  
  
raised the doubled over belt.  
  
CRACK CRACK CRACK. Ana let out a shriek as the belt branded a line of  
  
fire onto her dark red bottom. CRACK CRACK CRACK. Ana stopped  
  
struggling and Snape hurriedly finished the last two, knowing she had  
  
had enough. CRACK CRACK across her sit spot, the exact same place  
  
each time. He then set down the bed and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Shhhh" he whispered. "It's all over, your my good love again." Ana  
  
buried her face against the crook of his neck for a moment as he  
  
rubbed her back, trying to calm down. When she had calmed to the  
  
occassional sniffle, he began to talk with her. "I was really worried  
  
when I came in here and saw you in so much pain." He told her  
  
honestly. "I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely, leaning her head  
  
against his chest.  
  
"I know," Severus held her tightly against him. "I just don't want  
  
you to hurt yourself being silly. You promise not to do it again?"  
  
She quickly shook her head no. Severus took a look at her backside,  
  
which was a color that would rival the Gryffindor maroon; he gave a  
  
soft wince. "Don't think I'm going to do this all the time, but I  
  
think you've learned your lesson," he said gently, healing her bottom  
  
with a simple spell.  
  
Ana sighed in relief and kissed him happily. Severus smiled and  
  
kissed her back just as happily. "Just remember that if you're bad  
  
again I'll probably still have to punish you a little." "But remember  
  
good girl spankings too, for our games. Enough to hurt and sting and  
  
make me cry, but not as hard as these kind," she commented. "Of  
  
course." He promised. "WHY do you do that 'let's wreak hell on that  
  
one spot'? That really hurts!" she commented.  
  
"I guess that I got carried away. Besides, it left a really pretty  
  
color," Snape replied. She rolled her eyes. "You better be careful I  
  
don't give YOU a pretty color!" Severus gave a fake shudder. "Oh, I'm  
  
so scared," he retorted sarcastically. She giggled. "Alright mister,  
  
you asked for it, roll over!" Ana ordered with a wink.  
  
Severus laughed, but did as she asked; the next thing he knew, she  
  
had used a spell to remove all his clothes. Ana kissed him again,  
  
then quickly gave four light spanks to each of his cheeks. "You know,  
  
I really like it better the other way around," she decided, kissing  
  
him once more.  
  
"Me too." He chuckled before grabbing her and tossing her over so  
  
that she was on her stomach. He gave her four spanks on each cheek  
  
just as she had done him. She giggled "Cheater! And your hand is  
  
bigger then mine!" she squirmed around in a playful attempt to  
  
escape. He laughed evilly. "All the better to spank you with," he  
  
playfully growled.  
  
Ana stopped giggling and poked him... Poppy was trying to open the  
  
curtains! She hurriedly gave him back his clothes and she dressed as  
  
quickly as she could while Severus sent the toys back and removed the  
  
silencing charm and sealing spell. "Really, I don't know what took  
  
you so long, but I have more patients, so I need the bed," Poppy  
  
scolded as they emerged. Ana winked at Severus and followed him back  
  
to his chambers. 


	5. The Incident of the Boggart

Ana was busy grading papers in her office, listening to Norah Jones on her specially fixed muggle CD player, thanks to a handy spell from Dumbledore. She was singing along softly, when she heard a loud and angry sounding knock on the door. When she called out for entrance, Snape shoved the door open and stormed in.  
  
"Hello Ana. I'd like a word." She raised an eyebrow at him and pushed a chair towards him. "Sure honey, what's up?" She hut off the player and set down her pink quill, to give her clearly upset lover her full attention.  
  
"I understand that you had your lesson on Boggarts today," Severus said, frowning at her. "I also understand that you gave some... interesting.... advice on how to deal with the student's various fears." Ana sighed, then gave him a serious look. "Severus, now don't you get upset with me!" she half scolded. "Is it my fault half the students were terrified of you and you ended up looking like a kitten or Britney Spears or have your head explode?"  
  
"It is when I hear you were the one who suggested that the students think of me signing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time,' " Severus growled. This time his smile was a touch more devious. "Not a completely bad idea. What do you think? Not hitting of course, but.... something..... similiar?"  
  
Severus gave her a deep look. "Ana. Don't you trust me enough to know that I would never hurt you?" He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. He felt her lean her head against his chest and nod, then heard her hiccup. "Severus, don't be angry honey! I wasn't trying to be naughty!"  
  
"Are you completely sure of that?" He tipped her head up and kissed her gently. "Rumor suggests that you started a chorus line...." She whimpered. "Well, the muggle kids knew the song, but it was AFTER you as Britney Spears disappeared, I promise!"  
  
Ana looked at her hands, the sense of impending doom looming over her head. Severus was going to kill her for sure. Well, not actually kiss her of course, but spank her good enough that she'd wish she was long gone!  
  
"After Britney Snape vanished.... what happened then?" Severus waited, curious to see what she would say. The rumor mill had definitely not been her friend today. 'Then one of the kids piped up with the chorus and I joined and then half the class was singing it! And then I realized that Creevey kid was waving around a picture he had taken of you as Britney, and wouldn't give it to me, even though I gave him detention! So that is how it got plastered in the dungeon hallway....." Ana's voice trailed off.  
  
Severus smirked. "Who told them the spell to make it stick to the hall wall?" "I didn't honest! You can give me the truth serum, no wait, you can't! But honestly, Severus, I didn't I swear!" Ana looked at him with her pleading gray eyes.  
  
"Ana- I've heard from several sources that you told the students which page to look on. Stand Book of Spells, Year One, Page 211." Severus was getting mpre irritated, hating half truths. "You believe the students over me?" Ana's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "Have I ever lied to you?" "No sweetheart, you never have," Severus admitted, kissing her forehead. Never before had she hidden the truth from him, and if she was this upset, it was because she felt he did not believe her.  
  
Ana smiled. "Well, now that we're ok, you need to make it up to me!" She kissed him and flicked her wand at the CD player, making sure that in two songs, Britney Spears would come on loud and play over and over.  
  
Severus smirked. "And what would you suggest?" Ana began tickling his neck with her kisses. "Oh, you know," she whispered, half purring while the first song of classical music concluded. "Hmmm. What do I know?" He tipped her head back, his hand in her curls, and kissed down along her neck.  
  
She purred for him as he kissed her neck. Within two minutes, they both had lost their shirts and the kisses had grown to more intense things, when.....  
  
Severus jerked back and started at her unbelievingly. Britney's sexy voice filled the office, crooning suggestively, 'Hit Me Baby One More Time.' Ana began giggling hysterically. "Payback for you not believing me!" She smriked. "Score one for me!" She giggled again and playfully kissed his slightly crooked nose, before turning the CD player off.  
  
While he was turned around to shut off the player, Severus pulled his chair our and grinned at her. "Now, I think it may be my turn to score. Get your cute hind end over here." She immediately picked up on his playfulness. "Not on your life bub," Ana announced, then winked. "You'll have to get me first!" She made a slow-motion run for the door.  
  
It was very easy for Severus to scoop her off her feet, and he swung her over his shoulder, planting a firm swat on her rear, which with a flick of his wand, was now only panty-clad. "Ouch!" Ana yelped. "Meanie! Waaaa let me go!" She pretended to pound on his back by tapping him gently with her hands.  
  
"Enough of that, young lady! I think we both know how this is going to end...." Had Ana seen his face, she would have found a rather delightful little smile spread over Severus' usually sour expression.  
  
Sweet giggles escaped Ana's lovely lips, and were music to his ears. "Waaaa, I be good!" She gave another giggle, then tickeld his neck. Severus swung her forward until she was sitting in his lap and he was seated on the chair.  
  
"Now why don't you tell me what you mean by being good?" Ana kissed him. "Hmm, not playing Britney Spears and laughing at blackmail photos of you?" she offered. "I think that's a nice compromise," Severus said between kissing her several times. "And now that you're good again, how would you like to spend the rest of the afternoon?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled devilishly at her.  
  
Ana smirked at him. "I think I've been naughty," she winked. "And what will you do about it? Before I go wild in the halls and corrupt the children?" Severus chuckled. "What should I do about it?" he countered. "Well, if you're smart, you'll nip the problem in the bud....But if you aren't, I'll go crazy. But don't look at me for suggetions mind you. Oops!" She leaned over one of his knees. "Dear me, I dropped a baby."  
  
It was an invitation she knew he wouldn't pass up. And he didn't. Seizing her around her waist, he pinned her easily across his knees. "Nip it in the bud, eh?" Severus swatted her lightly several times. "Not a bad idea at all, darling." With that, he quickly drew her panties down and began to 'nip' away.  
  
Ana squirmed over his stong thighs and gave a little purr. "Darling, that's not what I meant!" Then she giggled. "Waaaa, how will I sit down?" "Oh, I think we can fix that later, don't you?"  
  
Now that he had her at his mercy, Severus wasn't in any hurry to let her go. Playfully, he let his hand roam over her bottom, occassionally rubbing, occassionally swatting. She stopped the playful protests and just enjoyed his wonderful hands, purring for him occassionally."  
  
"Am I a naughty girl?" Ana asked softly. "Very naughty, my pet. But, I can help with that." So saying, Snape settled in and started spanking a little more earnestly. He enjoyed watching her skin turn pink and heat up under his hand. Her squirming spurred him on and he began to concentrate on turning the pink into a nice warm red.  
  
She didn't yelp, as his spanks weren't really that hard, but the continued onslaught of the slightly stinging spanks soon grew into a warm fire as she squirmed. "Ooooooh, Severus," she half yelped finally. Her bottom was tweaked with a gentle red hue that was warm to his touch, a lovely blush on her beautiful backside.  
  
Reading her plea in her squirms, Severus brought his hand down hard: twice on each cheek, and then twice on each thigh where it connected to her bottom. "Oww! Ouch! Yeow! Owwweee!" She yelped, wriggling and squirming. "I think I'm good now!"  
  
Severus laughed and pulled her up to sit on his lap. He kissed her firmly, then stood, carrying her towards her chamber. "I'll be the judge of that my dear," he told her, his voice low and full of a known and shared desire. "It's my specialty after all." As Ana returned his firm and passion-filled kiss, he kicked the door of her bedroom shut behind him. 


End file.
